Weiss Guertena
by whitedead
Summary: His life and Mary's life.


THE UNAUTHORIZED BIOGRAPHY OF WEISS GUERTENA

Weiss Guertena comes from a family of South American origin, the father was Argentine, while his mother was Swiss,hence the name Weiss. His father was an unknown, who had a very large collection of books written by Jorge Luis Borges, an Argentine writer who very famous in his books, talking about issues such as  
The metaphor  
The infinite spatial and temporal  
The maze  
The mirrors  
The double  
Tigers  
The rose  
The dream  
Chess  
The trip  
The Nordic myths  
The themes of guilt, forgiveness and sin  
The paradise lost  
God and the Holy Scriptures  
and was influenced by writers like Wells, Shopenhaurer and religions such as Christianity, Islam, Buddhism, Taosimo, Gnosticism (whose he was a representative) and Judaism. Weiss grew up with these stories instead of fairy tales since childhood, this gave him a very broad cultural education and made it of interest to the transcendent, infinite and the mystic.  
He had a classical education, he graduated in Art and Literature with a thesis on "Cubism and Abstract Art", two seemingly opposing themes in his works.  
It is not known exactly when Guertena has started to paint and why, it is said that he tried, in his youth, the meaning of things in literature, in science, in philosophy, and the more he tried the more it seemed to pierce the Veil of Maya, from the appearance to transcendence, one day he thought he could see it in the art, the Absolute, and decided to look for a work of art that was not just a crack, but an open door to the Infinite. He seems to have found this door in an abstract painting in a museum one day, having a revelation that convinced him to become a painter. Weiss Guertena was also, as we have said, fond of Occult and Transcendent, it seems that he found, in this mysterious painting, traces of a magical symbol, and therefore was convinced that art could be a highly advanced form of magic, and the Magic a very abstract and absolute sense of Art.

-His early paintings are of a realist (The man who coughs, the Cat, the woman who takes the newspaper, the woman in red) because he thought he could see the Absolute only in the moments of daily life, stopping and making them eternal in them at crucial moments.  
It seems that he was painting alone in her apartment, and that his paintings did not have much luck, making him an artist very unkempt.

-Her second series of paintings of nature Symbolic, because he believed that the subject of the painting should be of profound concepts (the hanging man, Enlightenment, Death of individual, Red Eyes)  
in particular there are many debates on Incorporation of the Spirit, because he believed that the spirit could take form, or better bloom, from a pure soul like a rose, the soul connected with a double bond

-The third series of his paintings far more than the object background (Horizon, Night wonderful as the background in these cases is a true gateway to the infinite, which is Guertena with great precision and skill.

-In his penultimate stage Guertena begins his masterpieces Abstract (most of his works) that in the beginning were not very successful because Cubism was the most successful (being back in vogue) but later made him a very well known artist and rich, since he began painting for a fee, commission, public works or privately, for fun, sometimes without even showing his painted works, holding in his room, it seems that in the abstract, its highest concept, he wanted to represent the Infinite in its concrete manifestations and not real, no more stealing the background of the portraits.

-Abstract then Became a door of the Infinite within themselves, because at this stage, at the end, Guertena is satisfied by reading the writings and Buddhist Siddhartha, that the Infinite is first and foremost within us and that the mind is a spring of abstractions of the Absolute Spirit, and that therefore the man was the only true manifestation of the Infinite as only a man could access it, and abstraction is the best of the ability to find out the infinite of if, first, and then within themselves.  
Guertena painted at this stage for 30 years, more and more famous and even with the reputation of a "crazy artist and genius" because of his eccentricities.

- Not much is known of his last phase, preceding the mysterious death still unexplained, it is known that Guertena, speaking of the paintings in this phase, described them as "authentic representations doors Infinity and beyond" at this stage wrote her famous diary, gone now lost, and many fragmentary writings in which he describes how the feeling, abstraction, thought, and even the human soul can be enclosed in the art, Infinity door for other men, creating a another dimension where these feelings take form and life, now began to paint only a Guertena Abstract and mystical, almost magical, esoteric symbolically, of which perhaps there is much left because it seems that there are only six works (cool story bro) worthy of note in this collection:  
-Embodiment of the Spirit  
-Abyss of Darkness  
-Fabricated World  
-Final Stage  
-Guertena  
-Mary  
1) Embodiment of Spirit is almost mystical union between the work of art, the rose, symbol of love and suffering, which blossoms in the soul that is united, a pure soul tied to the rose.  
2) Abyss of Darkness is a dive Guertena did in his works for vitalize and create a real portal, according to some urban legends that's Guertena died  
3) It seems that, according to these troublemakers, the Spirit of Guertena have inhabited the framework of the "Fabricated World", which would be a framework within which, in the same size as the other, would be contained representations, its works and his thoughts become objects alive.  
4) Final Stage is a bed of cubic shape, resembling a black diamond, seems to have been deeply immersed in this sculpture to the point that it has become a sort of "soul black hole"  
5) It seems that Guertena has made a self-portrait from behind, very rare since heexept for the Juggler, and perhaps the woman in red, did not paint real people.  
6) Mary is the most mysterious of Guertena framework, a framework immensely realistic but has no role models in real life, a little girl with blue eyes and blond hair, a green dress and a smiling air, it seems that Guertena, if the woman in red symbolize the love he was suffering, Mary represented the synthesis between two hearts, a daughter, that he never had.  
It seems that he had a morbid relationship with this picture (if you brought along, I changed, spoke) and I know about him reflect and practiced his almost magical arts than with others, but this picture is not nothing left, according to some it is still in the Building World ...  
(Now a little short story about his death)  
Weiss got up from the stool, he put the palette on the nearby table and took off her apron full of colored spots, looking for a moment, it looked like a work of abstract art, created by chance. He sat down on the mattress, looking around ... the room was full of sheets hanging, doodles, of all colors, without exact forms or symbols and numbers, there was an overwhelming smell of paper and paint everywhere, put on his face in his hands and saw that he had spotted colors, went to the bathroom and washed his hands and face, then looked in the mirror: gray hair, wrinkles, he was unshaven, he had bags under the eyes, the tired eyes which, throughout his life, had sought the Infinite, how to exchange the real with the imaginary and transcendental, and Mary was behind him, smiling, he saw in the mirror, smiled in turn, she did not changed expression, could not, it was a painting.  
He turned and walked over to the picture, staring at him, then said, "Why won't you speak?" Mary did not answer, did not move.  
Guertena now had painted hundreds of paintings, had done a lot of work, he had summarized all his World Building, which was all his imaginary world, his very soul methaphenomenically, was immersed in the painting Abyss of Darkness several times to give vitality and in his works, but now he wanted something more, he realized that those pictures every time they moved, but never under his eyes, he felt that they were about to live, but never implemented, only in power , as Aristotle would say.  
He knew that they needed a spirit, his diving made them live only in part, they were not independent, and so Mary had painted realistic, too realistic, now she needed a whole soul to move, he knew that the simple thought it would not be enough to bring a smile to that face really, immortalized in a smile that could not be expressed in the following smile.  
Guertena sighed and wiped his glasses, he knew what to do, and now it was useless to wait any longer.  
He stood in front of the painting, staring into her eyes, was to practice Immersion, something he had never done, immerse yourself in the world not so much building, which he had visited in his mind and in his picture, looking inside his creations talk but never went inside, time was about to enter entirely into Mary, and merge with her

"I'm coming, Mary, Daddy is going to reach you" he spent hours, minutes, seconds, centuries?  
The time is relative to the mind rather than Einstein, Mary eventually moved his eyes, slightly, imperceptibly, Guertena continued to plunge, to immerse all his love, all his thoughts, his life, his memories, his personality, his whole being, Weiss Guertena, in Mary.  
Mary took a little eyes, the hair is slightly deviated, the neck was a little twist, it was jerky motion, then became increasingly Harmonic movements were always faster, and not a continuous slow motion, Mary looked around, finally unlocked, began to move into that white space, she saw a square window, and behind it a tired man, with long white hair a little, looking at her, she felt as if the man was the reason for his life, he felt partly his own and partly different, partly as a daughter like her father and mother, in part, is unique. Weiss looked at her smile ... Mary... Mary felt, in those words, herself, felt that she was Mary, and in those words felt a source of love a bridge, an umbilical cord of love and warmth , went to the window, looking at his father and smiled Dad! Guertena had tears in his eyes Mary stretched his hands toward the picture, Mary handed her to the window, her hands came of the picture, his hands went inside, Mary was able to touch the torso, she felt warm and in stark contrast to the picture that was tempered, slowly hugged him and he hugged her, hugged strong, Weiss Guertena said Mary ... you're alive ... Mary, holding him more and more, would not let him, did not want to stop receiving that love, and he would not stop to give her, the more he gave him anything more she felt alive, Guertena but did not stop, Mary felt ì all that affection, those thoughts come to her, without stopping, and felt him getting weaker and less consistent, as if slowly become air he... held her more and more, even Mary did, but because he felt that he was losing, Mary instinctively pulled him though, more and more within the framework Dad .. are you okay? Weiss held her harder and harder, becoming weaker, was now immersed in the framework to the navel, Mary began to be able to immersed hands in his body, now little more than a hologram body Dad! Do not go, do not leave me alone! Guertena looked at Mary, her face almost transparent, and said I love you Mary ... Weiss threw himself into the picture and at the same time Mary pulled him in to hold him close, then nothing remained, Mary was holding the air Dad ... Dad! Mary began to cry and looked for him everywhere, but the picture was white, there was nothing, I tried yelling his name, but there were no walls to echo, white stretched to infinity.  
Guertema was not found in his apartment, there was only a blank canvas, with a name written below "Mary" but no one represented in it.  
Mary had moved, each painting could in fact move from one painting to the next if he wanted to, but only she was alive, really alive, He moved from one painting to another building in the world, did not want to see the real world, would not be as the paintings in the museum and in the real world, he wanted to remain in the building, where there were copies of paintings, were alive, but not like her.  
Mary went down, that place was a maze, Mary sought from painting to painting his father without him, finally finding the bottom of the Fabricated World, where there was his "copy" of the paintings, Mary remained under crying, until one day, sad and angry, shouted, Why did you create and then leave me alone? she punched the glass of her potrait, and it broke: the transcendent was, for the first time, become immanent, the imaginary real Mary was the first thought that come true, but he did not know, knew only that there was darkness was afraid, Mary was frightened, but he saw the sheets on the ground, such as when his father made her birth, Mary imagined some crayons, and they suddently appeared, Mary realized that in that world, imagination and reality were one. Mary began to draw, he wanted to do as his father, draw and give them life, but the designs that made him were devoid of life, spirit, because his spirit was now all one with her ...  
Mary was sad, lonely, scared, angry, without a sense, in desperation, he began to paint many designs, we created a world, the skechbook, where she lived alone, until one day a creature, red eyes, the monstrous doll, came to her , and handed her a yellow flower, it happen before she began to draw.  
Mary took the flower, the rose, and knew what it meant: Incorporation of the spirit, but she was one spirit, wanted a body, but she knew his father wanted this for her, wanted her living body before and after, Mary also felt that, painting created only if there soulless monsters and creatures and only partially live, painting in the real world could revive his father, however, create a spirit was not how to create a body, needed to take place of someone, a person , and maybe one day it would be also able to revive his father, present in all the world that she ruled.  
Mary waited, planned his world, many visitors came and remained trapped, going to animate the various paintings and works of art, but she was not enough to have those servants wanted someone to save her, someone ANARE on. ...  
One day Mary was informed that two people had fallen in the World Made but their souls had not been eaten, were not works of art, were alive with their roses ... Mary walked toward the purple room , waiting ...  
END


End file.
